Un coeur à croquer!
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: O.S Fic CADEAU ANNIVERSAIRE CHEYENNE! Un an qu'ils sont ensembles...Harry se souvient...SeverusHarry.Yaoi


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHEYENNE!****JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!****Pleins de Gros bisous Ché... ****Pour toi ma petite Cheyenne...**

Bonjour!

Voici mon "premier" O.S, écrit pour un anniversaire...

Merci Lwella! Merci pour ta correction, tes conseils et surtout ton soutien!Merci de ne pas "craquer" face à toutes mes crises de "je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite boulette de riz", ni devant les modifications,questions que je t'envoie à la dernière minute, ne te laissant aucun répit ; )Kissous ma Lwel-chan...

* * *

"**Avis à la population :** **Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de poursuite!" **Le gauche... ; )

**Disclamer :** Tous appartient à J.!Sauf cette petite histoire qui est à moi...**Pairing :** Harry et un homme! Homophobes, Cassez-vous!

**Rating :** M mais c'est très léger...

Un peu sucré donc allergiques...Attention!

* * *

Alors qu'une horloge était en train de sonner six heures, dans une rue de Londres, une cabine téléphonique remontait des profondeurs de la terre… Un piéton, passant à cet instant, se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller consulter un docteur. Mais il oublia très vite la scène ; se sentant seulement un peu perdu et conservant simplement une impression de « déjà-vu ».

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient du ministère de la Magie où ils travaillaient tous les trois : Hermione au Département de la justice magique, Ron et Harry en tant qu'Auror. Comme toujours, les deux garçons avaient dû tirer Hermione de son bureau, sinon elle y serait restée jusqu'à tard, ce soir. Il lui était même déjà arriver d'y dormir !

La brune dynamique discutait d'une affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait avec son légendaire enthousiasme. Son petit ami Ron l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Harry lui, avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit ses amis rirent et lui demander de se reconnecter parmi eux. Ils savaient parfaitement à quoi ou plutôt à qui Harry pensait. Il leur sourit, se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

Une fois hors de la cabine, il marcha avec eux jusqu'à leur appartement pour y récupérer un paquet. Harry salua ensuite rapidement Ron et Hermione pour se rendre dans un quartier davantage excentré.

En ce mois de janvier, le vent frais lui caressait doucement le visage, faisant rougir ses pommettes. Il traîna un peu dans les ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin pénétrer dans une petite boutique nommée « _Chez Adam et Ève »_.

Couvert d'un bonnet et de son écharpe désormais soigneusement remontée, on ne pouvait devinait qui se cacher sous cet accoutrement… A moins de bien le connaître et heureusement pour Harry, aucune de ses connaissances n'était présente dans la boutique.

Il savait, pour avoir lu le catalogue avant de venir, que ce qu'il cherchait y était disponible. Une fois le petit ensemble trouvé, il se dépêcha de payer. Dehors, il rétrécit son paquet, le fourra dans une poche et transplana près de chez lui.

Il était à la fois excité et anxieux… Est ce que ça allait lui plaire ? Lui faire plaisir ? Il sourit. Bien évidemment qu'il allait aimer. Il le connaissait maintenant. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, était également _son_ anniversaire. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette occasion qu'ils s'étaient mis faut dire que leur couple ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain dans la douceur…

Tous les deux avaient fait équipe durant la guerre ; les affrontements directs ayant réellement commencé en mai de la sixième année scolaire d'Harry.

Durant cette période, une sorte de trêve était difficilement née entre eux. Tous deux durent faire des efforts. Surtout au début, où l'un critiquait sans cesse la méthode de l'autre. Mais peu à peu, une confiance finit par s'installer. Ils apprirent à se connaître, à se respecter.

C'était Dumbledore qui les avaient mis ensembleen équipe. Quand quelqu'un avait dit au directeur qu'ils se haïssaient trop, il avait répondu : « Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ». Ce jour là, tous les deux furent parfaitement d'accord : Dumbledore était complètement fou et irrécupérable !

Harry se rappela de la fois où il l'avait vu sourire ; un simple et tout petit sourire. C'était pour le féliciter d'un plan qui avait été particulièrement réussi. Ce jour là, le cœur de Harry avait tourbillonné dans sa poitrine, le laissant sans souffle. C'était la première fois que l'homme l'approuvait et la première fois qu'il lui souriait sincèrement.

Ce sourire avait transformé son visage toujours neutre, parfois méprisant, souvent sarcastique, en un visage détendu, agréable et beau.

Après cela, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Harry avait conscience qu'il le considérait enfin comme un égal. Et avec ce sourire, il lui avait montré une partie de lui que personne ne connaissait ou n'était susceptible d'imaginer.

Mais même avant ce sourire, l'homme lui faisait déjà de l'effet. Il avait un quelque chose qui le rendait indéniablement attirant pour Harry.

Il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer réellement son attirance pour l'homme. Mais ce sourire le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves, accompagné par deux yeux noirs pétillants. Harry ne put donc se mentir bien longtemps.

Il fit donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il le considère autrement qu'un fils de maraudeur et sauveur du monde sorcier. Se mettant en valeur, Harry sentait ainsi le regard de l'homme sur lui, bouillant de désir.

Le jeune homme avait rapidement comprit que pour cet homme, il était difficile de s'ouvrir aux autres. Il n'avait connu que douleurs chez lui étant enfant et souffrance à Poudlard. Il ne connaissait ni l'amour, ni la tendresse.

Mais Harry voulait lui apprendre ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi inébranlable qu'il n'y paraissait. Derrière cette carapace froide, il y avait un homme avec un cœur capable de s'intéresser aux autres, capable d'aimer.

Il avait noté dans ses yeux toute son inquiétude pour lui, après son ultime combat contre juste avant de s'évanouir, il avait vu son regard angoissé. A son réveil, le soulagement qui régnait dans les yeux noirs de l'homme était mal dissimulé et inonda son cœur d'une douce sensation.

Une fois la guerre terminée, les cours reprirent, un peu chamboulés. Il fallut faire des concessions, des plannings. Hermione avait d'ailleurs pris plaisir à aider et à organiser tout cela.

La vie reprenait son cours normal : les habituelles heures de cours, les habituels repas mais ceci se déroulait désormais dans une atmosphère sereine. Les quatre maisons s'étaient unies et allaient le rester.

Sauf bien évidemment, quand les Serpentards et les Griffondors s'ennuyaient . Quelques disputes éclataient parfois, mais le Quidditch était devenu le défouloir des deux maisons, remplaçant ainsi les stupides bagarres. L'infirmière Pomfresh avait cependant toujours autant de travail entre ceux qui tombaient de balai et ceux qui se prenaient des Cognards, accidentellement bien sûr.

Entre Harry et lui, il n'y avait désormais plus qu'une simple relation professeur- élève. Ils se voyaient seulement en cours et son indifférence blessait Harry.

Harry s'arrangea alors pour se retrouver seul avec lui, en retenue le week end. Il ratait une potion, lui répondait, le provoquait ouvertement, traînait la nuit sans sa cape près des cachots...

N'importe quel prétexte était le bienvenu pour une retenue, tous deux voulant se retrouver ensemble. Cependant un des deux n'osait se l'avouer…

Lors de ces retenues, ils réalisaient des potions. Lui, le guidait déclarant qu'Harry était incapable de faire cela seul. Et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre d'ingrédients ni de son temps.

Harry savait qu'en réalité, l'homme appréciait de travailler avec lui. Durant ces moments, il se montrait un élève appliqué et attentif. Ils travaillaient ensemble, en équipe. Et ils étudiaient des potions pour ses ASPIC.

Harry en profitait pour le frôler, le toucher. Parfois, il le collait en passant derrière lui, caressait sa main en prenant un ingrédient, soufflait dans son cou en se penchant sur le chaudron. Mais rien ne paraissait l'atteindre.

Harry ne voulait pas le perdre en se jetant sur lui, en étant trop direct mais il ne put résister bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se rappelait parfaitement la fois où il avait craqué. Son professeur s'était penché sur le chaudron, une mèche de cheveux lui était tombé sur les yeux, cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Mais Harry près de lui, avait attrapé cette mèche de cheveux noirs et l'avait remise derrière son oreille.

L'homme avait tourné la tête et leur visages désormais si proches, ils s'étaient regardé fixement. Sans oser bouger. Ressentant la même envie, le même désir.

L'un ne voulait écouter son cœur et préférer entendre sa raison. Il était plus vieux, son professeur. Bien sûr, il était conscient des sentiments de Harry, qui était un vrai livre ouvert.

Harry, lui, l'embrassa brusquement, n'écoutant pas sa raison, n'écoutant que son cœur. Appuyant ses lèvres contres celles un peu rêches de son professeur, les caressant en gémissant.

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, le collant contre lui, ne réfléchissant plus.

Son seul baiser avait été celui échangé avec Cho. Celui avec son professeur était incomparable, fulgurant, violent, le brûlant délicieusement. Mais il fut trop court, il n'eut pas le temps de goûter plus car il fut violemment repoussé.

Mais Harry n'avait pas abandonné, bien au contraire. Il avait eu deux courtes aventures et s'était arrangé pour qu'il soit au courant, voulant le rendre jaloux, le rendre fou! Il le voulait, il l'aurait! Ce n'était pas un simple béguin.

Mais son professeur l'évitait le plus possible. Il ne répondait plus à ses piques.L'année scolaire se finit donc ainsi dans l'indifférence et la douleur. Harry détestait cette indifférence, il préférait sa haine. Leur relation était explosive, malsaine mais au moins, il y avait un quelque chose.

Quand Harry quitta Poudlard, il ne le vit plus. Il passa du temps à essayer de ne pas penser à lui, à l'oublier… mais en vain... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se laissa aller ainsi plusieurs mois, se concentrant uniquement sur son travail… jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide de faire une grande fête à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du professeur de potions.

Son ancien mentor avait su utiliser les mots et manipuler l'homme pour qu'il accepte l'idée. C'était sa dernière année en tant que Directeur et il voulait en profiter pour nommer le maître des potions, directeur adjoint. Minerva laissant vacant ce poste, en prenant la direction de l'école à la fin juin.

Harry y était allé avec son _petit ami_, qui n'était nul autre que Drago Malfoy. Et qui mieux que Drago Malefoy aurait pu faire enrager le maître des potions ?

Drago était très bel homme. Il avait la classe, était une icône, un des célibataires les plus convoité, un mannequin très demandé. Il aimait toujours autant l'argent et Harry en avait assez pour le convaincre. Leur stupide querelle d'adolescent avait cessé durant la guerre.

Durant la soirée d'anniversaire, il ne se quittèrent pas d'un pouce, jouant ainsi un jeu dangereux mais Harry était prêt à tout. Drago lui parlait toujours en murmurant à son oreille, un bras autour de ses épaules ou une main sur sa cuisse.

Harry avait de nouveau ressenti la haine de l'homme. Cette haine, cette flamme qu'il cherchait. Il avait entraîné Drago sur la piste où chacun de leur geste était calculé, de la main de Drago sur le bas de son dos à leur déhanchés.

Drago ne faisait pas cela uniquement pour l'argent. Son parrain avait toujours était là pour lui, bien davantage que son père. Si c'était avec Potter qu'il était heureux alors il ferait tout pour les aider.

Il s'était penché sur Harry, le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser un court instant. Puis ils s'étaient arrangés pour que le parrain de Drago les voit partir précipitamment.

Une fois réfugiés dans une salle un peu plus loin, le jeune homme blond s'était écroulé de rire alors qu'Harry très angoissé, tournait en rond.

Ils avaient attendu un peu jusqu'à ce que la carte du maraudeur indique un petit point désignant le maître des potions qui se dirigeait vers les cachots. Harry s'était retourné vers Drago pour le remercier. Ce dernier avait simplement hoché la tête.

Avec un rictus de son cru, Drago lui avait demandé s'il savait ce qu'il allait dire. La moue qu'afficha Harry fut une réponse très claire. Drago avait marmonné avec amusement quelque chose dont le jeune homme aux yeux verts saisit seulement « Griffondor ».

Harry dû réunir tout son courage pour se diriger vers la salle de potion. Drago, lui, était parti chercher quelqu'un qu'il avait également chercher à rendre jaloux : un ancien Serdaigle, brun aux yeux noisette qui l'attirait particulièrement.

Dans sa salle de Potion, l'homme se calmait les nerfs en préparant un élixir qui lui demandait une grande attention, l'empêchant ainsi de penser au pincement qu'il ressentait et que normalement, il ne devait ressentir.

Harry s'était rendu dans la salle et fut surpris de constater ce n'était pas fermé. Son professeur devait vraiment être en rage… Il espérait juste en sortir vivant…

Le mince bruit de la porte fut suffisant pour qu'il se retourne. Harry s'était appuyé contre celle-ci en se disant qu'il aurait du préparer quelque chose à dire.

Il bafouilla qu'il n'y avait rien avec Drago, qu'il avait juste voulu le rendre jaloux.

Il le vit s'avancer devant lui, le dominant de par sa taille, le regarder de haut. Ses fines lèvres s'ouvrirent pour lui dire froidement de sortir immédiatement.

« Non » lui répondit simplement essayait de se donner un air sûr de lui mais il avait peur. Il n'osait même pas le regarder, sentant ses yeux brûler.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ce soir ! Maintenant sortez! Siffla le maître des potions.

Harry regarda son professeur fixement et lui dit simplement « Non » encore une fois.

Il vit les mains du professeur se poser contre le bois de la porte, près de sa tête ; son corps près de lui le touchait presque.

Les yeux du professeur l'examinaient, le transperçaient. Harry avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Il entendit un murmure lui disant qu'il allait lui payer de s'être amusé ainsi à ses dépends ce soir.

Harry déglutit. La froideur dans son regard noir et sa voix glaciale lui fit perdre ses moyens, lui faisant baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Il sentit un doigt les caresser. Il releva la tête. Les deux yeux noirs n'étaient plus froid ni en colère, ils reflétaient juste du désir.

Il avait senti son corps cogner violemment contre la porte alors qu'il lui dévorait sauvagement les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour hâtivement contre cette même porte.

Quand il s'était retiré de lui, Harry s'était retourné, avait posé sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, enserré sa taille et lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait plus. Il avait relevé la tête, embrassé les lèvres de son amant et lui avait susurré que jamais il ne se débarrasserait de lui.

Sa douceur, sa candeur avait percé les barrières de l'homme qui l'avait alors enlacé.

Harry sortit de ses fabuleux souvenirs en arrivant devant cette même porte. Il la contempla amusé avant de sortir sa baguette pour l'ouvrir et de pénétrer discrètement dans la salle.

Et il resta là, appuyé contre la porte, regardant les longues mains expertes et agiles de son homme préparer minutieusement une potion. Il attendit tranquillement qu'il ait terminé, aimant l'observer.

Une fois dans leur salon, Severus assis dans son fauteuil attendait qu'Harry revienne de la chambre feuilletant le bouquin que ce dernier venait de lui offrir pour son anniversaire. C'était le paquet qu'il avait récupéré chez Ron et Hermione.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit mais plongé dans le livre, Severus ne réagit pas. Harry placé derrière le canapé, lui arracha le livre des mains et le balança sur le bureau.

Le jeune homme contourna le fauteuil, se pencha sur son amant et lui souhaita un « Joyeux un an de couple ». Puis il lui demanda s'il se rappelait le catalogue _Adam et Ève_ que les jumeaux leur avait envoyé pour plaisanter.

Severus acquiesça de plus en plus intéressé. Il vit Harry retirer son peignoir dévoilant ainsi un pantalon blanc et une chemise noire. Il le vit se mettre debout sur la table basse du salon pour se déhancher sensuellement se laissant aller sur une musique de Patrice, un chanteur moldu.

Il fit glisser le fin pantalon mais la longue chemise ne permettait pas de voir ce qu'il portait en dessous. Harry retira les boutons très lentement, lui laissant découvrir son "costume"

Severus serra plus fortement les accoudoirs. Un jour, alors qu'il regardait le magazine envoyé par les jumeaux, il avait confié à Harry qu'un de ses fantasmes serait de le voir avec ainsi.

Les poings sur les hanches, Harry ne fut pas déçu : le regard de son amant brûlait de désir. Harry lui demanda avec un air innocent s'il aimait. Son amant ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le bas de l'ensemble, un petit slip noir et rouge. Le devant était composé de bonbons rouges et formaient un petit cœur.

- " C'est absolument trop bizarre ! "pensa Severus.

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, excitant ainsi son amant. Severus se releva et bénit tous les dieux pour lui avoir donner un amant aussi fougueux.

Le professeur se pencha sur lui et lui susurra un « Tu es complètement fou ». Harry sourit et attira sur lui son aîné pour l'embrasser profondément.

Il vit son amant se relever puis se dévêtir rapidement pour son plus grand plaisir puis ses lèvres furent saisis pour un autre baiser passionné.

Ils se dévorènt, s'unirent sans plus attendre mais essayant de ne pas aller trop vite, voulant savourer cet instant, en vain.

Haletant, étourdi, ils restèrent allongés ainsi, reprenant peu à peu pied à la réalité. Harry sourit en voyant le reste de son haut arraché un peu plus loin.

Leur respirations encore saccadées n'étaient pas les seules preuves de leur acte. Des suçons, des infimes traces de griffures et de très légères morsures démontraient à quelle point leur étreinte avait été sauvage.

- Un an déjà ; murmura Severus tout en caressant tendrement le dos de son compagnon. Bon anniversaire Harry ; lui chuchota-t-il

Harry se releva légèrement, lui sourit, ses deux sublimes émeraudes reflétant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Il lui dit qu'il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir persévérer. Et qu'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en choisissant Drago, taquinant ainsi Severus.

Ce dernier pinca ses lèvres montrant ainsi son désaccord. Il lui dit qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir de l'embrasser. Harry baissa les yeux essayant de retenir un rire qu'il ne sut cependant contenir bien longtemps.

Bien vite, il se retrouva sous le corps de son amant qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Quand Harry lui révéla que c'était sur le menton que Drago l'avait embrassé en réalité, Severus pensa que son amant aurait fait un bon serpentard mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il lui promit vengeance et souffrance de son ton froid et déstabilisant qui ne fit que ravir Harry.

Severus l'embrassa, caressa la joue douce, se racla un peu la gorge, hésitant. Sur ses lèvres silencieuses, Harry y lu son premier « Je t'aime ».

Ils s'endormirent peu après dans la chaleur de leurs draps .Du lit, on pouvait voir par la fenêtre aux rideaux non fermés, une étoile qui brillait plus fortement que ses compagnes, l'étoile Sirius, qui semblait veiller sur eux.

* * *

Patrice...Oh My God! (Façon Janice)Miam...Vous le trouvez pas trop craquant?

Merci d'avoir lu!

Ché, encore un bon anniversaire... Et après quelques arrangements...J. veut bien t'offrir Sevy chou pour ton anni...

Lwel', encore merci..."koala"

Gros bisous, si vous passez par là, Liri et Pad, Merci! Sans vous,sans le forum, cet os ne serait pas là...

Et Sid si tu passes,kisu! Et vive les Tonks Luna Ally Susan hein... et merci aussi pour "l'organisation..." lolEt je te laisse t'arranger avec Ché pour Sev...Je suis que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente...

Et puis je fais un bizou aussi aux autres membres du forum "Traduction de fanfictions slash Harry Potter" qui passeront ici...

Bisous

Moon.


End file.
